A bullet that shows Natsume's tear
by MN-MikanNatusme
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and Ruka went to the beach, but Mikan was hitten by a bullet and lost all her memories, how can Natsume help her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going to the beach

Mikan Sakura was late again.

"Oh! Stupid Alarm Clock!" she screamed when she was on the way to school, and she bumped into someone, again.

"Watch your way, polka-dots!" A boy shouted at her.

"Natsume, you should try to remember it, my name is Mikan, M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan shouted back.

"Ok, polka-dots, aren't you late for school?"

"Oh! No!" Then she continued, "So how about you pervert?"

"What the?" and Natsume ran with her.

Then they arrived at the classroom.

"Ohayo, everyone!" Mikan greeted cheerfully.

"Does everyone mean the air?" asked Natsume.

"Eh? Where did everyone go?" shouted Mikan.

"It's free time today so most of us went to Central Town" replied Ruka.

When Mikan ran to Ruka, she tripped.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon." said Mikan lying on the ground.

Ruka lent a hand to Mikan.

"Thanks again, Ruka-pyon, you are so kind, not like someone." Mikan said as she glared at Natsume.

Ruka blushed.

Natsume ignored them and said, "So, mangoes, where will you go today?"

"YOU PERVENT, YOU SAW IT" thundered Mikan.

"The truth is: you let me see it." said Natsume calmly. "Now, answer me, little girl."

Mikan ignored him, turned to Ruka and asked, "How about going to the beach?"

"Um… Ok." said Ruka blushing again. "Natsume, do you want to come?"

"Whatever." answered Natsume.

"What? Natsume is coming too?" asked Mikan.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Natsume calmly.

"Nothing." said Mikan drooping.

"Ok, I need to go back to my room to get things ready." said Ruka.

So Mikan and Natsume went up to their rooms too.

"Ok, where are my things?" asked Mikan to the room.

"It's under your bed, idiot." said Natsume.

"Hey, you prevent, are you come here to see me changing?" asked Mikan angrily.

"Of course not, dummy. You are too slow, I am not that patient, you know."

"Ok, ok." said Mikan.

So the three ten-years old got on the bus and arrived at the beach in ten minutes.

to be continued...

* * *

Well, this is my first fanfiction. I am really sorry for my stupid grammar, maybe it's just beacause I come from HK. Gomenasai (sorry) Anyway, reviews please 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The bullet

"Is it ready yet?" asked the orange hair guy.

"Yes, Reo-sama, I am sure the black cat won't be able to run away from us this time." said the man in black.

"Did you remember to put "it" in the bullet?" asked the orange hair guy.

"Yes, Reo-sama."

Reo let out an evil grin.

At that time, the three ten-years old arrived at the beach.

"So, idiot, what shall we do now?" asked Natsume.

"Eat!" screamed Mikan.

"But we just have lunch an hour ago." said Ruka.

"But I am hungry now." said Mikan, using her adorable puppy eyes.

"Ok." said Ruka blushing.

"Thanks." said Mikan happily.

In the restaurant, Ruka and Natsume only ordered two cups of hot chocolate, but Mikan ordered a plate of crabs, prawns, fish……. Actually, the two boys didn't only drink their hot chocolate. They stared at Mikan dreamily most of the time, but Mikan was busily eating. At last, Mikan realized that the two boys are staring at 'something', she asked, "Hey, Ruka, Natsume, what are you guys staring at?" "Nothing." they said at the same time. Ruka blushed madly, but Natsume got a manga out of his bag and used it to cover his face quickly.

Finally, Mikanhas finished.

"Let's play dodge ball." said Mikan.

"Whatever." said Natsume. "Alice dodge ball or the normal one? You choose, Ruka."

"Why can't I choose?" asked Mikan angrily.

"Mangoes aren't allowed to choose." said Natsume.

"Never mind." And she turned to Ruka, "Ruka-pyon, can you choose the normal one, please."

"O...K..." said Ruka blushing again.

So the match began.

After an hour, Natsume won.

"I'm so tired now." said Mikan as she sat down under the tree.

Ruka and Natsume watched Mikan until she dozed off, and they fell asleep after twenty minutes.

An hour later, Mikan woke up.

"I am not tired any…." Mikan was tooscared to continue, she saw Reo holding a gun and aiming at Natsume!

"_What is he doing?"_ Mikan thought. Suddenly, someone fired the gun and a bullet began running towards Natsume.

"NO!" screamed Mikan as she flew towards Natsume, and was hit by the gun.

"MIKAN!" Natsume as he woke up from his sleep, he held Mikan tightly, "You stupid, how dare you do something like this?"

Mikan replied, "I'm all right, and once again my name is Mikan, not stupid." And she fainted.

And Natsume kept calling her name until the ambulance came.

Some drops of tears fell onto Mikan's face.

to be continued...

* * *

How's it? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who are you?

The doctors and nurses went out from Mikan's sickroom.

Everyone rushed into the room except Hotaru. She asked the Doctor, "How's Mikan?"

Natsume was in Mikan's sickroom. He touched her hair gently, and the moron slowly opened her eyes.

"I am afraid your friend has lost all her memories." said the Doctor.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked Natsume as he stared deeply in her olive colour eyes.

"The bullet wasn't any original bullets. It is bullet with poison that will make you lost all your memories, and your friend was hit by that bullet. Most of the people just lost a little memory because they usually were hit in the body. However, your friend isn't luckily, she got hit in the head, so she has lost all her memories, maybe you should try letting her see some photos of the things happened before, it may help her." said the Doctor.

"Hey, quit playing, Mikan." said Natsume with a QUITE worried voice.

"She isn't playing, Natsume, she really lost all her memories." said Kokoroyomi.

"It's the truth, Natsume, the doctor told me already." Hotaru's face was still same as before, but her voice was a little wobbly.

"No, it's not the truth." said Natsume, and he ran out of the sickroom and sat under the Sakura Tree.

"Wait! Natsume!" and a group of fan girls followed him but they were lost by the fire appeared by Natsume's fire alice.

"Hey, who are you guys, and who is that boy before?" asked Mikan.

"Don't….. you remember, I am Yuu, Tobita Yuu! And that is your best friend Hotaru!" said Yuu, crying.

"Hotaru? Is that for eating?" asked Mikan in a cheerful voice.

"Mikan-chan, do you remember me?" asked Nonoko.

"Oh! I think I remember you!" said Mikan.

"Really?" asked Nonoko happily.

"Are you the girl that makes strange food?"

"No, that's Anna-chan." said Nonoko.

At least, she still remember someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Howalon!

_How dare you lost all your memories Mikan, I still have a lot of things to tell you, especially the feelings of my heart, how can you be that cruel to me, remember me, idiot, polka-dots, strawberries, mangoes…… _Natsume thought as he lied on the grass under the sakura tree with a manga covering his face.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice scared Natsume.

He tried not to look surprised until he saw who that was.

"Mikan…"

"Yes?"

"Why are come here?"

"I don't know, I just had my lunch and I suddenly wanted to come."

"You still can't remember me?"

"Of course I can, you are Natsume."

"I mean the things happened before, like I called you idiot."

"Did you?"

Natsume sighed.

"Hey, Natsume, why are all the people crying around me?" Mikan asked suddenly.

"You've lost all your memories, mangoes." said Natsume, using the manga to cover his face to stop the tears rolling down his face.

"Pervert." whispered Mikan.

Just as Natsume realized what she had said and turned around, he felt something landed on his shoulder.

"Mangoes? Are you alright?" asked Natsume.

No one answered.

"Hey! Mikan! Hey! Don't faint here." And he shook Mikan.

Nothing happened.

Natsume gave one last shook and immediately gave her a piggy-back ride to the hospital.

"What's it this time? She's not losing all her memories again, is she?" Natsume shouted at the doctor.

"No, no, she fainted because of hunger." The Doctor said calmly.

"Hunger?" Natsume asked.

"Yes."

"But she just had lunch thirty minutes ago!" Natsume said.

"Is she always like that?"

_Flashback…_

_Natsume: So, idiot, what shall we do now?"_

_Mikan: Eat!_

_Ruka: But we just have lunch an hour ago._

_Mikan: But I am hungry now._

_End of Flashback_

"Yes." Natsume answered the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't answer and walked away.

Natsume walked into the sickroom.

Mikan has woken up already.

"Are you alright?" asked Natsume

"Yes."

Suddenly there isa noise, the noise isfrom…… Mikan's stomach alarm clock.

"Hey, do you want to go to Central Town?"

"Central Town?"

Natsume explained what is Central Town gently. No one has seen her as gentle as now, not even Ruka, butNatsume didn't realize that the door was slightly open, and a video cam is in the gap, aiming at the couple.

"It seems good, let's go now!" Mikan shouted cheerfully.

When they arrived at Central Town, the same thing happened again. "Wow!" Mikan was surprised by the amount of shops and items once again.

_It looks like she is back now. _Natsume thought with a gentle smile on his face.

Suddenly, Natsume had an idea that may make Mikan get back her lost memories.

"Hey, idiot, come!" He said toMikanas hepulled her away from the restaurant entrance.

"Wha…?" but she didn't have time to continue, she was attracted by the smell of the delicious…… Howalon.

"Candies! What's its name?" Mikan shouted.

Natsume ignored her and bought a box of Howalon.

"Eat!" Natsume said to Mikan.

"You should be more polite, add 'please', P-L-E-A-S-E!"

"Just eat!"

"I won't eat if you don't say please."

"Please." Natsume whispered to Mikan.

Though the voice is very low, it is loud enough for Mikan to hear.

Just as she took a bite from the delicious fluffy candy, she whispered, "I remember that taste, it is… it is… Howalon!"

Natsume's eyes lit up, "You remember Howalon?"

"Of course, it is the most delicious candy I have ever have."

"So how about me, do you remember me? Thosefun time thatI tricked you?"

"No, what I can see in my mind now are thirty rabbits."

"Ha ha, that's funny."

"It's true."

"Ok, ok."

Though he was still emotionless, he is very happy in his heart. _She hasn't lost all her memories._

At that time, the mad clever girl let out an evil grin just as she thought about the amount of rabbits she will received from the people who will buy her INTERESTING clip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Three Words That Bring Memories Back

"Howalon, Howalon, delicious Howalon!" Mikan sang as she went back.

Natsume smiled gently at her.

_I hope the road last forever _Natsume thought.

"Bye, Natsume, I need to go back to my room." said Mikan.

"Hey, idiot……." It's too late now.

Mikan got slammed by the door.

"This is not your room, mangoes."

He watched as Mikan went back to her room, the right one.

"She's cute, isn't she?" a voice said to Natsume.

Natsume recognized this voice, he was going to use his alice.

"Missed!" screamed Kokoroyomi.

"If you love her, why don't you confess to her? Idiot!"

"Mind your own business." shouted Natsume.

"Though I will, the girls behind you will not." laughed Kokoroyomi.

Natsume looked back.

He saw a hundred of girls glaring at him, holding a tape in their hands.

Natsume ran for his own life.

However, when he ran to his room, he saw a hundred more girls in his bedroom, glaring at him as he went in.

He only had one more choice: sleep in someone's room.

So he asked Ruka, "I'm sorry, Natsume, but the fan girls are in my room too." As the fan girls pulled Ruka back.

And asked Yuu, but it is the same answer. He had asks nearly the whole class, but no one can help him.

Not no one, only one.

He knocked at the door of the idiot's room, the idiot opened the door.

"What are you doing that late in the night?" asked Mikan.

"Stop asking, do you have any other girls in your room?"

"What girls?"

"That's good."

"What happened?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"WHAT?"

"Only one night."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Hey, can you say that again?" Mikan smiled.

"I haven't said anything."

"Yes, you have, say it."

At that time, a group of fan girls found Natsume, and chased after him.

Natsume quickly went inside Mikan's room and shut the door on the girls' face.

"What are you doing Natsume?"

Natsume explained what happened.

"Oh! That Hotaru!"

"You remember Imai now?"

"Yes, most of the memories of Hotaru have come back."

Natsume smiled.

"Hey, Natsume, we are not going to sleep on the same bed, are we?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

"Only tonight."

"Ok, tonight."

Both of them didn't sleep, they stared at the ceiling.

_I know there is something I want to remember, what is it? _Mikan thought.

_When will you remember me?_ Natsume thought.

They heard the midnight bell rang.

Finally, Natsume spoke, "Hey, are you asleep?"

"Not yet."

"You still don't remember the things happened before, do you?"

_Did he read my thoughts? _

"I know there's something very important but I can't remember them."

"There are three words that I want to tell you for a long time."

"What's it? Can you tell me?"

"The three words are………………….."

"What is it?"

"Are……"

(They didn't realize a video cam is recording from the window.)

"Is it……?"

"I…Love…You" They said at the same time, looking at each other's eyes.

_I know what I what to remember now._

_I finally said it, I can't believe she loves me too._

Mikan said to Natsume, "Thanks, Natsume, I finally remember what I need to remember."

They smiled at each other, and dozed off……


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hotaru!

Natsume opened his eyes slowly as he saw a smiling face in front of him.

He blushed madly because of the girl's beautiful hair, he hasn't seen her put down her hair since the drama.

_Why am I here?_ He thought.

Then he remembered what happened last night.

He turned and looked at the alarm clock, it's only seven thirty in the morning.

He smiled at the sleeping girl.

"I want Howalon!" she said as she woke up from her dream.

"You woke up already, it's half past seven now."

"Natsume! Why are you here?" she screamed.

Natsume came closed to her, she blushed, and he hit her on the head. "Stop shouting, the others are still sleeping."

"But why are you here?"

"Stop playing losing memories again."

"Oh! I remembered." and she blushed.

"Are you telling the truth last night?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Of course, I am not a liar."

"That's good." he smiled at the cute girl.

_It was like a dream, that is the best dream I have ever had_ They thought at the same time.

"Hey, idiot, brush your teeth and get ready, the lessons will start in half an hour."

"Thanks."

"Hey Natsume, I am very happy yesterday." Mikan said to Natsume on the way to school.

Natsume didn't answer.

"Hey, Natsume, I am talking to you." Mikan yelled.

Natsume crouched down, his arm was injured.

"Hey, Natsume are you ok?"

"Mind your own business." and he fainted.

Mikan looked around and told the nearby Kokoroyomi to carry him to the hospital.

"Where am I? Where is Mikan? Is she ok?"Natsume said in his sleep.

"She's alright Natsume, she is just beside you." said Kokoroyomi.

"Natsume, are you ok?" Mikan asked.

"Of course I am ok."

"I need to go back now, have a sweet time, you two." Kokoroyomi said with a smile on his face. Natsume and Mikan blushed.

"Where am I?"

"You are in hospital."

"Is anyone here?"

"No, only you and me." Mikan said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's good."

They didn't talk for ten minutes, until……

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUU! YOU HAVE BEEN RECORDING SINCE NATSUME CAME INTO THE HOSPITAL? DON'T YOU HAVE LESSONS TODAY?"

"Yes, I have been recording since Natsume came into the hospital and no, we don't have any lessons today, it is holiday." Hotaru said calmly.

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other and laughed, they were all thinking of the same thing: _How can we forget that today is holiday?_ Hotaru looked at the two couples and smiled, "They are cute, aren't they, Ruka-kun?" Ruka looked at Natsume and Mikan, and smiled.

The end

* * *

What do you think of this story? Is it good, bad? Please tell me. I think I should add a kissing scene in my next fanficion, what do you think? Please review. ( I am going to write about valentines next time) 


End file.
